


Good Morning

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [18]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Comeplay, F/M, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: Vacations are meant for long mornings sleeping in and that is exactly how Yungi and their girl intend to start their vacation together.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning

“Good morning,” she pressed a sweet kiss to the side of Mingi’s face not pressed into the plush pillow beneath his head. He grumbled and cracked one eye open slightly, taking in the world around him. It took a moment for him to remember where they were, as she turned to wake Yunho the same way. Mingi rolled over, reaching for both of them in his half awake state. He wasn’t ready to get up yet, and judging by the sleepy grumbling that was coming from that side, neither was Yunho.

“It’s museum day, my babies,” she chuckled, feeling both of them tangling around her from either side. “We should get up and start the day.”

“Not yet,” Mingi mumbled, turning her in his arms so she was spooned against the front of him. “It’s comfy in the bed and I have something I’d like your help with at the moment.”

“I think I feel it,” she gave a low chuckle and wiggled her butt against his erection where it was pressed against it.

“Me too, babe,” Yunho chuckled, taking her hand and guiding it to his morning erection. “I think we can spare a half hour to have a proper good morning.”

“Sure, sure,” she agreed as she grasped him more firmly. “It is our vacation after all.”

“Can I be in the middle this morning,” Mingi asked with a little pout.

“You want to be in the middle?” Yunho’s eyes sparkled as he reached across her to Mingi. “Then you better come here.” Mingi grinned and rolled both of them so she was on the outside but still tucked in against his front, scooting both of them back to the center of the bed.

“Better?” She asked him over her shoulder. Mingi nodded, burying his face in her hair. “As long as you’re happy.”

“One second,” Yunho slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom to grab the lube where they had left it last night, also picking up her vibrator from their suitcases. He slipped back under the covers and curled himself around Mingi from the back.

“Morning,” Mingi greeted him.

“You want to try something?” Yunho asked mischievously.

“Maybe,” Mingi said, leaning back into Yunho’s chest. “What were you thinking?”

“How about you fill our girl with your cock; just hold it there while you use this on her,” he passed him the little vibrator. “And I’ll take you from here. You just have to make sure our girl feels good and stay very still in her. What do you think?”

“I don’t know if I can just stay still,” Mingi admitted. “But I can try.”

“Good boy,” Yunho praised teasingly, handing him the vibe and the lube. “Make sure our girl feels good. I’ll take care of you.”

Mingi happily buried his face in the hair on the top of her head and held her against his chest. He spread a little lube on his finger and slid them between her already damp folds making her shiver. His fingers were cool against her skin as he slid them first around her and then on the part of the toy he would press against her. The tips of his fingers teased her clit as he let the tip of his erection tease her entrance.

“Mmmm, you’re a tease,” she sighed sleepily.

“Just taking the chance and getting you ready for me,” he smiled into her hair as she ran her hand up and down his arm. Behind him Yunho ran his large, elegant hands over his thigh as he waited for Mingi to enter her so he could work on getting him ready. His fingers played over Mingi’s lightly fuzzy legs, enjoying the texture of his skin over the taut muscles underneath. Yunho had to admit Mingi’s legs were amazing. Mingi twitched as Yunho brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Hey,” Mingi pouted, turning back to look at Yunho. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“You look so tempting lying there with our girl, I can’t help it,” he grinned, reaching to shamelessly squeeze Mingi’s butt. “I’m just waiting my turn to get someone ready.”

“Here,” Mingi passed him the little bottle of lube and gave his butt a little wiggle into Yunho’s palm. “Now you can tease for a purpose.”

“Mmm, sounds good to me,” Yunho lay behind him and nipped at Mingi’s shoulder. Mingi let out a sputter of protest at the nip until Yunho followed it up with a series of gentle kisses.

“What are you two doing back there?” She giggled, throwing a leg over Mingi’s thigh as she turned to look at them.

“Nothing,” they both said at the same time, making her snort and roll her eyes. She didn’t believe them for a minute, but then again, they  _ should _ be doing something back there, though perhaps not what they actually were doing. Reaching back behind her, she gave their hips a little smack.

“I thought I was going to get someone in me,” she chuckled. “This is why I am usually in the middle.”

“Sorry, babe,” Mingi apologized as he lined himself up with her entrance before pushing inside swiftly. “How's that?”

“Uhh, good,” she sighed after taking a second to relax after the quick invasion. It had taken a moment for her muscles to relax around him, adjusting to his size. It was just this side of hurting as he bottomed out in her.

“Good boy,” Yunho teased, hugging both of them from behind.

“Show me where to hold it,” Mingi prompted, putting her hand over his and guiding them both towards the little nub just above where he was resting deep inside her. She arched at the sensation as it brushed her slightly, guiding him to keep the sensations light.

Yunho watched her arch from behind Mingi. He knew she would be fluttering around him as arousal flowed through her, something confirmed by the breathy growl Mingi let out. Yunho propped himself up on his elbow and flipped open the bottle in his hand, squeezing a fair amount on himself and spreading it over his length. With his hand still slick, he caressed along the crack of Mingi’s ass. The other boy shivered at the gentle touch. With two fingers he teased the entrance of his body.

“Feel good, my love?” Yunho asked, pressing lightly as he brushed over the puckered muscle.

“Yeah,” Mingi’s deep voice rumbled quietly.

“Just relax,” Yunho soothed. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” He kissed over Mingi’s shoulder from behind as he gently worked those two fingers to loosen him up. They didn’t do this as often as they usually both made love to their girl at the same time, but Yunho had done it enough to know the sort of touch Mingi liked best when he was getting him ready.

“Ah ah, love, stay still,” Yunho scolded lightly as Mingi arched back against his fingers.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pushing himself into her again until he hit the end of her, drawing a whimpering groan from her. Mingi soothed her by nuzzling into her hair and whispering that he loved her. She changed the angle of the vibrator and pressed both their hands more firmly against her. Mingi could feel her thigh muscles tighten as the vibrations skittered through her.

Yunho had gotten the tips of his two fingers inside while Mingi had been concentrating on being good, pleasing her and staying still buried inside her. Pulling them out, Yunho positioned the tip of himself against Mingi. “You ready, my love?”

“Please,” Mingi whined, turning his head slightly as if he was going to look behind him, but stopped. “I need you in me.”

“Are you so empty without me,” Yunho asked, pushing in a few centimeters, then pausing. Mingi nodded into her hair, letting himself get lost in the scent of her as he concentrated on the feel of Yunho entering him. In front of him, she shifted restlessly as she guided the toy in both their hands. The combination of sensations, being surrounded by her and filled by the boy he loved was almost overwhelming as a combination. If it weren’t for the impatient and insistent urge he had to buck into her softness, chasing that slowly building pleasure that had settled in his gut, he could have stayed here like this forever. They were home. It didn’t matter where they were, as a long as he had them, he was home.

Yunho slowly moved in and out of Mingi from behind him, anchoring his hands on his hips as he moved. He shifted angles, looking to hit the place inside he knew would make the other boy quiver with pleasure. He was grateful that Mingi had voiced his desire to be at the center. It was somewhat rare for him to ask for Yunho’s attention and Yunho didn’t want to push him, knowing he still sometimes harbored guilt about wanting him like this. 

At home he wasn’t shy about hugging or kissing Yunho, he did it with him as much as he did with their girl. But in the bedroom he still seemed to think that sex with him was a second best choice for both of them. He knew he still had hang-ups about all of it, still freezing a little when Yunho would first reach for him and stroke his pretty, veiny length. Someday he was going to have to challenge Mingi about those lingering fears, but right now, Yunho was just loving the feel of his body around him, the feel of his back pressed to his chest.

“Is this good?” Yunho asked as he thrust into him. “I want to hear you, love. I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

“Fuck, Yunho,” Mingi said after drawing in a deep breath through his nose. “I don’t know how she takes us both all the time. You’re so big and I don’t know what to concentrate on. You both feel so good.”

“Don’t worry about concentrating on something,” she panted from in front of him. “Just enjoy it, trust me. And press harder, I’m getting close.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “See, I need to learn to concentrate at the same time.”

“No, no you’re good,” she shook her head just before sucking in her breath and arching back into him.

“How close are you?” Yunho asked as he sped up slightly.

“V-very,” she shivered, pressing the toy tightly against her body. They had done such a good job picking out the toy, she thought as she pressed it against her, moving it slightly to get the sensation just right. She moved restlessly against Mingi, wanting that internal friction she was so accustomed to. The slight rocking from Yunho’s thrusts behind her was all she got and it was almost as if that denial of the sensation she craved built the barrier to her orgasm higher, but with more fragility. When it broke over her, she stiffened, her muscles aching as they gripped Mingi. Yunho pushed himself up, pausing as he heard her strangled moan. He watched her arch, putting a soothing hand on her waist.

“Keep it on her, but gently,” he whispered to Mingi as he started to move again. “I want you to fill her up. Wouldn’t it be hot knowing she has just a little bit of you inside her all day? Just a little something that no one knows about but says she is our girl, and only our girl.”

“Mmm,” Mingi groaned at the thought. He did like the idea of having just a little bit of himself that he left behind. She was theirs and he wanted everyone to know it. He pulled her back against him as he bent his body enough that he could put his mouth to her neck. He kissed along the tense muscles of her neck, waiting for her to relax again. When he felt her go limp and shivery, he sucked her flesh into his mouth. He gave it a harsh, tight pull as he pressed the toy against her sensitive body. She fluttered around him and Yunho continued to move against him from behind.

He sucked until he was sure there would be a purple mark telling everyone she was taken, then moved his lips a few centimeters away and doing the same. Today he wanted her marked inside and out. He wanted to walk around the city and it’s museums and see his marks, to proudly claim her as taken.

Yunho watched him mark her, watched her small body quiver under his touch. Sometimes he forgot how small she was compared to both of them. But at the moment, as she seemed to almost disappear under Mingi as he curled around her, his head obscuring hers as he bit and sucked her neck with a tender desperation, he was reminded. He thrust harder, wanting to see Mingi come apart too. Mingi let go of her neck, as he was forced to come up for air, his heart beating hard in his chest as he got close. Yunho took the chance, grabbing Mingi’s chin and angling his head so that he could reach and mark his neck as well.

“Our girl won’t be the only one showing the world she’s taken,” Yunho whispered before he bit lightly into Mingi’s neck. Mingi stiffened, letting the toy fall from his grip as he was consumed by the actions of Yunho behind him. Mingi’s hands gripped the soft flesh of her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he held her as if she was the only thing keeping him from falling.

She caught the toy, pressing it against herself as she listened to the sound of the two boys behind her. Yunho grunted as he drove himself into Mingi, his mouth full of the soft, salty flesh of his neck. Mingi panted, holding himself still as Yunho’s thrusts bumped his hips, making his breath stutter. His orgasm was close, he could feel the tension tingling along his nerves. Half of him wanted to stay in this state, on the edge of pure pleasure, surrounded by the people he loved, the other half of him was like a caged tiger, pacing and eager to be let out.

In front of him, she quivered again, coming close to her second orgasm. Her stomach was almost painfully tense as her inner muscles squeezed against him. She could already tell she was going to be oddly sore today. But she wouldn’t complain. It would be a little reminder of them as they walked around together.

Mingi’s orgasm hit him suddenly, making him let out a low, harsh groan. He twitched inside her, feeling the thick spurts as he poured himself into her waiting body. His whole body went stiff and he held his breath as Yunho continued to move. On the other side, she twitched as her second orgasm came near then suddenly washed over her, squeezing his length to the point it felt like she was pushing him out as he held himself firmly inside.

Yunho sped up, his hips snapping as he chased his own pleasure finally. He pulled Mingi more firmly against him, sucking a new mark onto his neck as he held him, wanting as much contact as he could manage. Mingi went slack under his touch, letting his hands release their bruising grip on their girl as he lost himself in the residual sensation of Yunho moving inside him.

“Say you love me,” Yunho demanded in a whisper.

“I love you,” Mingi said breathlessly. “And I need you. I want a little bit of you to keep inside, too.”

“You always have part of my heart,” Yunho assured him, nuzzling his lips and nose along his hairline. “And today you can have a little more.” Thrusting a few more times, Yunho came inside him, pulsing and twitching. He felt like he must have filled Mingi up by the time his orgasm had passed. Leaving himself inside the other boy, he let himself relax, running his hands over Mingi’s body as he told him how good he was, how good he had made him feel. 

They all needed showers again but for now they were all too exhausted to move. She would have been fine with closing their eyes and going to sleep again. Her body ached as Mingi softened inside her. This had been a very good way to say good morning, but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to take it every morning.

Yunho was the first to move, pulling his half hard length out of Mingi, making him jerk and pull half way out of her, drawing a squeak at the sensation from her. Yunho grinned and gave them a half proud, half actually sorry apology.

“I’m gonna start the shower, okay,” he said, giving them both a quick stroke. “Come when you can.”

“Okay,” Mingi nodded, wrapping their girl in his arms as he held her to him tightly. Yunho slid off the bed and padded into the bathroom to turn on the steaming water.

“Hey, babe,” Mingi said softly into her hair. “You okay?”

“Mmm,” she nodded. “I think I’m going to be a little sore.”

“Yeah?” He asked softly, rubbing her tummy as he snuggled against her. “Let me take care of you for just a little bit, hmm?”

“You already took care of me, that’s why I’m sore,” she joked, turning her face up a little as he continued to hold her.

“Can I pull out?” He asked, holding her with his lower hand against her chest.

“There is going to be a mess when you do,” she giggled. “But yeah.”

“You’re supposed to keep that inside,” he teased, moving his hand between her legs, to catch the gush of his cum as it oozed out of her. “There now. Just like that.” She giggled again, making a little more come out onto his fingers.

“Sorry, I can’t hold all of it,” she sighed with a smile.

“Want me to carry you to the shower?” He offered, tucking his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder as he kept his hand between her legs.

“You’re not too tired?” She asked, running her hand up and down his arms.

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Ready to go now?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, rolling slightly to get into position for him to lift her. He moved his hand, quickly lifting her into his arms as he scooted them both off the bed and headed to the bathroom. She blushed as she could feel the dribble of his cum start to slide out of her, hoping they would at least make it to the bathroom before it dripped. Mingi quickly deposited her in the shower with Yunho who happily greeted her with a warm, damp kiss as Mingi grabbed a tissue to get the little trail of mess they had left.

“Yuyu,” she said, resting her head on his chest as they stood in the stream of the warm water. “Would you mind getting on your knees for me, just for a minute.”

“Sure, love,” he grinned, pushing her just far enough away to allow him to do as she asked. He teased her when he got down to her level, “Did you need to say something to my face?”

“No, but we can’t let you be the only one not claimed today,” she grinned at him, watching a blush bloom over his cheeks as she cupped his face and tilted it slightly to one side. Letting go of one side, she put her hand on his shoulder, making a trail of kisses along his jaw and to his neck. She licked his skin where rivulets of water streamed over his warm skin, making him groan.

“Please,” he begged in a harsh whisper. “Mark me.”

“Of course,” she kissed his neck. “You are my boy, our boy. And I want everyone to know.” She sucked in a patch of his flesh, running the flat of her tongue over it in her mouth. Yunho groaned, his hands going to her waist as he closed his eyes at the feeling. When she was satisfied, she moved down a little before sucking another mark to the side of his neck, teasing him with a light bite that left the slight indentation of her teeth in his skin. She left a third just below that one before she was satisfied, finally pulling back.

“There, now everyone who sees you will know that you belong to someone,” she said, pressing a kiss to his perfect Cupid’s bow lips. “Will you help me rinse a little without taking all of Mingi out of me? Have to keep a little bit of him with me all day today.”

“Yeah?” Yunho grinned, running his hand up the inside of her thigh. “You like having a little bit of us inside you?”

“Makes me feel all warm and wanted when I think about it,” she admitted. “And when I feel those sore muscles you gave me.”

“I like thinking about us all being mixed up inside you,” he said, pressing his other palm against her stomach. “A little bit of him and a little me in there.”

“Me, too” Mingi popped his head around the edge of the glass door of the shower as he waited for his turn. He grinned at both of them standing and kneeling there under the water. They looked happy and inviting, if it had been their shower back home, he would have joined them, but the one at the hotel was just a little too small for all three of them.

She and Yunho quickly finished washing up and stepped out to let Mingi wash so they could start the day. Yunho helped her dry her hair a little and brush it back into a bun on her head, sticking their silver comb in it to hold it secure. They quickly dressed in their clothes for the day and headed out to go see the museums and proudly show off how in love they were to the world.


End file.
